Idle Time
by The Baterelle
Summary: On a boring, hailing, stormy night, the titans all decide to play Truth or dare. What will happen? Why the heck is Raven wearing a dress? And Beastboy, speedos while dancing in the hail? [[Rated 'T' for later chapters]]
1. The Rain Jig

**Idle Time**

**Disclaimer:** Do _I_ own TeenTitans? No, of course not! However, _TeenTitans_ does own me.

---

**7:02pm**

Robin sighed, shuffling through many papers laying down on the table in front of him. He ran a hand through his messy hair before releasing a long sigh. "Hmm." He said, leaning back in his chair.

Cyborg was sitting in the middle of the floor with one knee resting on the ground while the other was sitting straight up as both of his hands were busy fixing the tiny machine in the room.

Starfire was busy humming to herself silently, before looking over at her with enlarged puppy dog eyes, "Please let me meditate with you?"

Silently worn out by Starfire's unbearable pleading, Raven nodded, "Alright". She said flatly, gestering for Starfire to sit next to her in the same position.

Beastboy, on the other hand, was the most bored. He frowned, staring out the window as rain and hail fell from the sky in heaps, covering the ground in liquid and ice. "I'm bored!" He shouted non-chalantly, taking in a deep air of breath.

"That's nice". Robin said, attention focused on his work.

Starfire and Raven paid no attention, as they were much to busy in meditation.

"Great", Cyborg managed to get out, screwing in a bolt into his machine.

Beastboy sweatdropped, "DUDES!" He jumped out of his chair, letting it fall over with a loud 'thud'.

All of the titans, excluding Raven, jumped because Beastboy startled them.

Raven did, however, open an eye in slight annoyance. "He has the 'I have a brilliant idea that's going to make us all regret it' look on his face again". Raven drawled.

"What?" Beastboy asked, blinking before frowning, "Never mind that. Anyways, we're all suffering from boredom, right?"

Raven sighed, "Apparently".

"No, I'm almost to a breakpoint with the--" Robin said, before Beastboy's voice cut him off.

"Dude, take a 'lax for once in awhile", Beastboy mumbled, before taking in a deep breath, "I have an idea that no titan has ever dared to step into the dark forces that--"

"Just get on with it." Raven growled, irritation spreading onto her features.

"Sorry. Let's play TRUTH OR DARE!"

Cyborg groaned along with Robin, while Starfire's eyes lit up in curiousity.

Raven glared at Beastboy. A look that would send an army fleeing. "No". She said flatly, before turning to leave.

"Please, what is this game? Is it 'dirty' like your room, as Raven puts it?"

Raven sweatdropped, "I didn't say that quite like--"

Beastboy frowned, vein throbbing at his temple, "No, it's not. Well, it could be if you played it with the wrong people, I guess. But, we're friends.. nothing wrong there!"

"I see.. but, what is it?"

"Well, one person gets to ask another person to pick between 'truth' or 'dare'. If they pick truth, they get to ask them a question, and if they pick 'dare', they get to dare them to do something".

"I don't quite comprehend. A demonstration might help, yes?"

Underneith Raven's shadow hood, her lips were curving into a slight grin, "Yes, Beastboy. A demonstration should be in order. Truth, or dare?"

Beastboy frowned, "No, that's not--" He stopped mid-sentence, looking at the disappointment lining Starfire's face. "Alright, alright... dare". After have choosing that death-sentence, he winced while words silkily flowed from Raven's mouth.

"Dare? I thought you'd be to chicken to choose that".

"Nope.. I'm brave like that." Beastboy said, wigging his eyebrows.

Raven ignored him, "Alright, then. I dare you to..." She paused, before an evil demonic grin melted onto her features, "Go outside in this hail, in a bathing suit, and jump up and down.. like the 'chicken' you are".

All of the titans gaped at Raven, "Man, that's animal cruelty". Cyborg said, shaking his head.

Starfire blinked, "I am sorry, friend Beastboy. That is going to be painful.. but, you can withdraw from this game and not do the dare! That would be most pleasing to your skin that's going to be pelted if you don't, right?"

Beastboy was deep in thought, but after hearing Starfire's well put words, he shook his head, "Nope! I am no chicken! And I'll prove it".

Raven forced herself not to grin or laugh, she held up green and purple speedos and pointed to the bathroom. "Okay.. go change." She said, throwing the bathing suit to Beastboy harshly.

Beastboy nodded, going into the bathroom and slipping off his clothes, changing into the bathing suit before coming back out the door.

"Nice speedos". Cyborg commented with a toothy grin and a thumbsup. Obviously trying to keep from laughing his head off.

"Shut up", Beastboy snapped angrily, vein throbbing at his temple.

Starfire giggled, "They are most convincing for a task such as this!"

"Starfire.."

"Sorry. I am quiet now."

---

**7:18pm**

Beastboy slowly made his way out into the pouring hail before stopping in the middle of it as hail pelted his green skin. "Ow!" He started back into the tower until he saw four faces staring at him with interest.

"Aw, does it hurt?" Raven asked with fake sympathy.

"No", Beastboy said, idiotically walking back out into the middle of it and wincing.

"Don't forget to dance like a chicken!" Cyborg called.

"DUDE! Not helping!" Beastboy complained.

"He's right Beastboy. Jump up and down". Raven said nodding slightly.

Beastboy couldn't help but mouth the words 'way to go' to Cyborg, but jumped up and down anyway, bawking like a chicken while moving his arms from side to side.

After 10 minutes of that, Beastboy stalked back into the house as the rest of the titans had already collapsed into laughing heaps.

"Yeah, yeah.. yuck it up". Beastboy snorted, wrapping a towel around his shoulders before throwing it off and letting out a loud yelp. "Ow! Damn!"

Pink-red welps had been made in the process of his chicken dance. They throbbed with pain everytime he poked one of them.

Starfire stopped laughing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine". Beastboy said in a low tone of voice.

Raven rolled her eyes, "It isn't that bad. Get over it".

Beastboy gaped at her, "Dude, this is my skin! I have to live with it!"

"They'll be gone by tomorrow".

"And how do you know that?"

Raven didn't bother to answer, she began to turn around to face the hallway before Robin stopped her, saying rather loudly, "Well... Raven went.. I'm pretty sure it's Beastboy's turn to ask someone truth or dare now. Go on Beastboy, pick". He said with a nod, fitting in a small assuring smile.

Beastboy's brows furrowed while his lips curled into an from-ear-to-ear grin as his one tooth strangely sharpened more. He felt like going, "MUAHAHAA!!" but, restrained from doing so and simply looked towards Raven with a sly smile, "I pick... Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh no. Beastboy's going to get back at me with some sort of unimaginable torture. I think I may scream." She looked at him with bored eyes, "Or, not".

Beastboy's eye twitched out of anger, "Yeah, well, you had better scream! Now, truth or dare?"

Raven looked straight into his eyes, bending over with a challenging glare, "Dare".

----

**End Author's Note: **

So, what do you think of it so far? Trust me.. What Beastboy is going to make Raven do IS an unimaginable form of torture. :o

Should I continue with it? Or not?

Well, **_review_** or I'll be forced to.. well, I'll be forced to make you chicken-dance:o

The humor sucked, but, get over it. It will be ten times funnier in the later chapters.

Thanks!

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Teddy Bear Hugging Princess

**Idle Time**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides my horrible sense of humor. -goes off to cry-

---

**Author's Note:**

Okay... wow. 10 reviews on the first chapter, in less than a day? I'm quite surprised! Thanks everyone! Keep those reviews coming.. xD

To all of those who reviewed that were anonymous(I spelled that wrong, I think. Bah.), thanks again. And yes, it IS my decision, but I need to know the opinion of everyone in order to continue it. There have been stories I've written that just didn't go so well, or the plotline sucked. That's why I asked you all to tell me whether or not I should continue it.

Again, thanks!

And keep reviewing!

---

"Dare?" Beastboy asked, half-way astonished, but still, his eyes narrowed into a menacing stare as his grin was once again plastered on his face, spreading wider and wider. In fact, if it got any wider, he'd look like The Grinch.

"Beastboy, dude.. you look like the grinch, man. Seriously..." Cyborg said, raising a brow.

"Perhaps, the resemblance between the two is quite... similar, I am very sure that Beastboy has a much larger heart!" Starfire chimed, giving Raven an assuring nudge.

Raven sweatdropped, "Oh boy".

Beastboy stopped grinning long enough to talk, "Oh.. no.. my heart may even be smaller..." Just as he said that, lightning crashed in the background as thunder boomed in the sky while a maniacal laugh wove it's way into Beastboy's mouth after the sentence.

The titans all stood stiff for a moment.

"Beastboy is scaring me". Starfire said quietly.

Cyborg studied the window before shaking his head, "Yeah.. and the thunder just magically boomed on cue, while the lightning struck the sky. Freaky."

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's called special effects." She pulled a camera out from behind a curtain and pulled out a thin roll of film-like material.

"... How did he do that while he was laughing?"

"No clue." Raven shrugged.

Beastboy gave them all an omnious smile, "Now.. for Raven's dare. I dare you to.." He paused, before that same grin laced it's way onto his face. Each other titan looked very curious and interested, except for Raven. She looked bored and annoyed. ".. Dress up in a pink dress, with your hair in pigtails, oh, and don't forget girly lacy socks, and makeup--"

"WHAT!" All of the titans, including Raven, cried out in union.

"I'm not finished! And then you have to go get a stuffed animal from Starfire's bedroom, and hug it and say, "Your my best friend Mr. SnuggleBottom". Now, I am finished". His evil grin was replaced with a triumphant smile as his eyes closed.

".. You wicked little excuse for a boy". Raven hissed.

"Hey, what can I say? You made me dance like a chicken in speedos, IN THE HAIL, may I remind you". He said frowning, before clapping his hands together loudly, "Oh, sweet, sweet revenge!"

"I'm afraid you went wrong in your dare, _Beastboy_, but I own any dresses." Raven pointed out in a low-tone of voice.

"We could make your cloak into one..." Beasatboy said thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

"No. My cloak stays as is".

Starfire stuck her hand up in the air and waved it around while a small giggle left her lips, "I own many dresses! Oh, and they are pink, too! Raven, come!"

Raven's right brow twitched, but she stood firmly, "Gee, thanks".

"It is my greatest pleasure! Let us go and indulge in the sparkly and glittery materials!" Starfire squealed, grabbing Raven's arm and dragging her off to her fluff-filled room, ignoring the silent words Raven was mouthing to herself, "Why me?".

---

**7:45pm**

"Man, what's taking so long?" Beastboy grumbled, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over another.

"Don't know. Girls take a long time to get all dressed in stuff". Cyborg replied in a low mumble.

Robin walked in with a bottle of water in hand, "I walked past Starfire's room, and I heard Raven shreiking and things being thrown around. I doubt she's having fun".

"That's the point, dude." Beastboy said, raising and lowering his eyebrows, "Do you think I had fun in the hail?"

"Nope. I bet it was hell". Cyborg said with a grin, imagining a 'ba-dum' drum roll in his head.

"Cyborg?" Beastboy said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah?"

"Leave the punchlines to Robin. Your's are even worse".

"..."

A vein at Robin's temple throbbed, "What is that supposed to mean!"

"... Your punchlines suck."

"No they don't! They're awesome. And hilarious".

"The only thing that ever laughs is Silky, and his is more of a 'cough-cough-pukeonStarfire-' laugh".

"Shut up".

Before Beastboy could make a come back, Starfire came into the room and held up a finger, "Hold on." She mouthed and moved to the other end of the hallway, dragging a certain someone along, "Raven, please! It is the dare! And you look lovely!"

"I look like a baboon Starfire." Raven said lamely from the other side of the wall, "There is nothing beautiful about that".

Starfire groaned, moving backwards until you could see part of Raven's bare arm as Starfire tugged on it.

"Whoa. Raven's arms are even whiter than her face". Beastboy commented, blinking.

"I heard that, moron." Raven hissed, until Starfire's tugging her along worked, and she and Starfire fell into the room in a tangled heap.

Raven got up, before turning to see three titan boys all staring at her intensely. "What?"

"Whoa.." Beastboy said, eyes rather large, "YOU HAVE A NECK!"

Anger boiled on Raven's face, she didn't even bother to snap back on that comment. Instead, she simply looked down at the ground, preventing everyone else from seeing the pink blush painted on her cheeks delicately.

Starfire grabbed Raven's wrist, "Let everyone see you!"

"Starfire, no!" Raven said, before Starfire pushed her into the middle of the room.

"She's so pretty, right?" Starfire gushed, eyes twinkling.

Beastboy snorted, "Yeah. Her cheeks are hotpink, she's wearing orange eyeshadow that's all glittery, and a ruffly light pink dress that reaches her knees." He bit his lip to keep from laughing, but, alas, didn't prevail. He, Cyborg and Robin fell over in laughing heaps.

"Dude, you forgot the BIG BOW in her hair!" Cyborg cried.

"And the lacy socks, and those ballet shoes!" Robin chimed in.

Raven's forehead sprouted four eyes while her two eyes began to glow a bright red, "Beastboy?" She said calmly. It was hard to believe she ready to strangle him and send him into a swirling dark vortex.

Beastboy sat up, wiping away the tears glistening in his eyes, "Yeah?"

"You do know that after this, I am going to rip out your spleen, strangle you with it, and then hang you from the nearest thing available until you die, right?" Raven said, anger seething through her words.

Beastboy nodded, turning pale before gulping and chuckling nervously, ".. Probably".

"Good."

"Hey! Dudes, I almost forgot! Raven has to get a stuffed bear.. and...--"

Starfire broke in, "Ooh! I also have a large abudant collection of the stuffed animals! Raven, I will choose a most compatible friend for you!"

Robin and Cyborg grinned, while Beastboy snickered.

Raven only frowned, "Great."

Starfire smiled, flying off and coming back with a brown bear with a large red bow-tie and held it up for everyone to see, "Look! Is it not the most adorable thing? I even drew lipstick on it!" She pointed to the bear, and where the stitched line mouth was supposed to be, there was full mouth lips in the color of bright red. "Ooh, and the glitter is above the eyes!" She pointed that out too.

Beastboy made a disgusted face, "Starfire.. I think that was supposed to be a boy bear."

"Stuffed animals are of no sex, idiot". Raven drawled.

"Speaking of this sex, what is it?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Gender.."

"No, the other kind".

"Uhhh.."

"OFF TOPIC!" Beastboy shouted, saving them all from a horrendous discussion, and coughed, "Anyways, hug the girly bear, Rae".

"Don't call me Rae in a time like this. Or, your death won't be prolonged until I'm finished".

"... Gotcha". He quickly handed the stuffed bear to Raven and stepped back.

Raven's brow twitched as she kept from losing her temper again, giving it one quick hug and saying in a garbled tone of voice, "Your my best friend Mr. Snugglbottom". Then she threw it on the ground and shuddered, eye twitching uncontrollably.

"I didn't hear you." Beastboy said in a sing-song tone of voice, grinning like a maniac.

"Don't push it". Raven snarled, narrowing her eyes.

"Right." Beastboy said, before he burst out into laughter and started rolling on the ground laughing, along with the other titans, except for Starfire.

"Why is this funny? I do that to my kitty stuffed animal". She asked, blinking and tilting her head to the side.

"You wouldn't get it". Beastboy said.

----

**10 minutes later...**

All the boys sat up and stopped laughing, holding their stomachs from the massive pain pulsing inside them.

Starfire finally burst out happily, "Oh how amusing! Raven is the dark girl, and she had to hug a teddy-bear! Hahahahaa!"

"Starfire.. the joke kinda died now.." Cyborg said with a blank expression.

"Eek. Sorry".

Raven groaned, already had changing back into her normal attire and sending a cold glare at Beastboy, before sitting down on the couch. "This game is pointless.."

Starfire bounced up and down, "I would like to be the one to ask! Please? May I? Please? Please?"

Robin nodded, "Go ahead Starfire. Go on and choose."

"Oh.." Starfire looked at all the titans before coming to a halt at Cyborg, "I choose Cyborg!"

"NO! I WILL NOT DRESS UP IN GIRLY CLOTHES!" Cyborg screamed.

"I did not think of that. But, that would be most funny!"

"... Damn".

----

**End Author's Note:**

Yes? No? Like it? Hate it?

I tried to make it humorous. Kinda random. But yeah.

PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Thanks!


	3. The Slug Who Died

**Idle Time**

**Disclaimer: **The TeenTitans do not belong to me. Starfire owns Silky, Raven: Her books. Beastboy: His collection of dirty socks. Cyborg: His "Baby", and Robin: His horrible, corny punchlines.

---

**Author's Note:**

-falls out of chair- My gosh! 23 reviews by the second chapter? You people made me grin like crazy in some of them. :) Keep those reviews-a-comin'!

I apologize for the late update, as well. Unfortunately, I cut deep into my fingernail the other day(not on purpose) and thanks to the very great fact I'm anemic, I blacked out when I lost blood(A lot, surprisingly!) and pretty much passed out. Now I feel very energy drained, and you'd certainly find it hard to type with a thick bandage wrapped around your pinky, I'm sure!

Anyways, my apologies again, and please review!

(P.S; For all of those who wanted to imagine Cy in girly clothes, I may just do it. But, there will be another thing added onto the dare. The thought of Cyborg walking around, swinging his hips side to side and wearing a curly blonde wig frightens me very much... o.o)

----

**8:00pm**

"Dare...I guess.." Cyborg said with a long, long sigh, rubbing his temples.

"I shall fetch the girly clothes! It will be quite amusing". She said, giving a nod and starting off towards her room in a hover.

"Starfire.. make him eat some of your food, instead". Raven said in her monotone, and each titan gave her an unsure glance.

"Nurishment? But, friend, my food is most delicious.. he would surely enjoy it." Starfire said, before a lightbulb magically, and strangely, appeared over her head, "I will make him endure the _schorlengirek"! _She exlaimed, taking on the same evil Mr. Grinch look and 'whooshing out the door.

Beastboy frowned, "That's my look."

"Beastboy, once you have become the grinch, it'll be your look, but until then, it's a movie's and a fairy tale's thing." Raven said lamely.

"Yeah... but, I added the clap of the hands and the curl of the lips!"

"Actually, the Grinch already does that".

"Hey, how the heck do you know anyway? Do you, like, watch the show or movie, or read books with pictures? Hmm? Do you Raven?" A little grin pursed his lips. If she said yes, which he highly doubted, but, still, if she did, it would give him permission to torture her for the rest of her life! Which he would very much enjoy.

"Of course not". Raven hissed, "When I had to babysit those three little kids, they insisted upon me reading it to them". She explained with a slight indignant tone of voice and hid the book that she had in her hands(Which was, oddly enough, _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_.) in the crack of the couch behind her, stuffing it down hard and deep.

"Alright..then..." Beastboy said, before turning to Cyborg, "I betch'a the schlorgenlordenen is nasty!"

"I don't think that was quite the word that Starfire said". Raven said, raising a brow.

"I know... but, so? I mean, her words are in another language! How the heck am I supposed to repeat it?" Beastboy growled, folding his arms over another while wigging his eyebrows.

"I think you have a restraint on your peanut for a brain, because I remember it. The _schorlengirek_". Raven replied in a mocking tone of voice, folding her arms over another, just like Beastboy.

"You have a good memory. Mine is worn out".

"Liar. Your younger than me. Although, that doesn't mean your brain is as intelligent.. you rot it with television".

"Dude! Don't ever mock television! It's good for the soul!" Beastboy shouted, before an eerie, demonic voice boomed through the air.

Each titan in the room blinked about 7 times, "What the hell was that?" Raven asked, unfolding her arms.

"No idea.." Beastboy mumbled.

"Well, it sure didn't sound very 'good for the soul', to me". Cyborg said, glancing around nervously.

"I have prepared it," Starfire shouted, bounding into the room and laying the 'delectable' dish on the table before pointing to Cyborg, "I dare you to put on this wig," She suddenly whipped out a hotpink wig that was in a bun, "place this lobster upon your head!" She whirled that out of no where and shook it in his face. Cyborg, however, was quite alarmed, he backed away slowly before the pinchers pinched off his nose. "Aw, man.." He groaned.

"I am not finished. Oh, and you must dance the 'Tameranian Folk' dance! Now, in do each thing in order while SINGING it as well! And after this, make sure you eat the meal!" She said with a broad smile, cheeks taking on a childish glow.

"I don't know the words", Cyborg said with a sly smile, thinking, _Yeah! I don't have to do the dare!_

"Simple, then. I shall teach them to you. And into your vocabulary they shall go, and out from your mouth they shall come!"

"... Your not that naive, Starfire. Why are you talking like that?"

"I hear that wise earthlings speak that way. Ooh, and they also use the term 'grasshopper!' Although, that's confusing to me. I mean, I tried hopping over grass, but it didn't make me more wise".

Each one of the titans silently snickered to himself, "Sorry about that", Cyborg said, restraining his grin before sighing, "Teach them to me".

"Oh, and I will translate the words into american language. That way, it'll be easier". Starfire told him, took in a deep breath, and began to sing,

_"Round and round, I begin with this dance!_

_Letting tameran's moons begin it's trance!_

_Swing your hips, and in a loud voice beckon_

_Each star to pass a shooting glance!_

_Come, come, come,_

_Join in the dance!"_

She paused, watching Cyborg with the wig firmly upon his hairless head, and the lobster in hand, however, he was having trouble making it stay onto his head without it falling off and pinching him, so he tied it up with rope(A/n: Like a bonnet.. -grins-) and then repeated the words, taking in a deep breath.

Starfire smiled most pleased, and continued,

_"Soothing noises flow from the glorkenhorn,_

_But my love for dancing_

_pricks my side like a thorn!_

_I enjoy to dance around the kindling flames,_

_Come, come, come,_

_Grab my hand,_

_and let us dance again!"_

Cyborg soberly repeated it while the titans all laughed their heads off, before Starfire began dancing, and wiggling her fingers as a signal for him to repeat it.

It went: Hips swing, hips swing, jump up and down four times, stomp on the ground, and twirl around 3 times.

_"When all the stars in the dark, clouded sky,_

_Go away, which makes me sigh._

_The twinkles no long glittering in my eyes!_

_But then again,_

_comes a surprise!"_

She repeated the dance steps, he followed, and Beastboy and Robin were rolling around laughing, while Raven had a pained smile on her face to keep from doing the same thing.

_"I swing my hips!"_

Starfire swung her hips, and so did Cyborg.

_"I bounce around!"_

She then jumped up and down four times.

_"And don't forget to stomp the ground, and twirl around!"_

She did that, and Cyborg followed, now getting involved in the dance. No matter how goofy it was, it was quite fun!.. Even though, after this, if any titan told anyone, he'd murder them...

---

**8:10pm**

"Damn.. that dance lasted a long, long while". Cyborg said, panting and bending over, clasping his palms over his knees.

Starfire nodded, "It was glorious! Was it not?"

"... Sure. You keep on believing that". With that, he was about to yank off the wig before Beastboy and Robin shouted in union, "EAT! EAT! Don't forget!"

He sighed. Damn them. Must they ALWAYS be so.. so faithful to remember?

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. The food is right there". Starfire said with a bright smile.

Beastboy grabbed a wooden spoon and pushed it towards Cyborg cautiously, before backing up very swiftly.

Cyborg gulped, feeling everyone else's eyes bore into him, as he picked up the fork, poked the food a bit, and then stared hard at it. It was brown and gloppy, and bubbles were popping out of it... he did not like the looks of the food. It looked inedible. "If I die", He began solemnly, "Raven, you can have my baby.--"

Beastboy was chewing on a candy bar and choked on it, falling backwards, he turned pale as the food stuck in his throat.

Starfire grabbed him, wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled until the food flew out of his mouth.

"WHAT!" Beastboy burst out, looking at Cyborg with wide eyes and then looking at Raven, before looking at the ground, "Raven.. you didn't tell me that you and Cyborg were dating.."

Raven's nose scrunched up in disgust as she finally realized what he was talking about, "... Ew. No, that's not what he meant.. he means his car... I sure hope to Azar, anyways." She sent Cyborg a nervous glance, and Cyborg returned it, "Uh, yeah, that's what I meant. And Starfire, you may have my chips".

"I am not hungry, thank you", Starfire said very politely.

"No, no! Program chips for my computers in my room!"

"... Ah..."

Cyborg rubbed his temples, "Robin, my weights, and Beastboy?"

Beastboy's eyes went in a bright sparkle, "Yeah?"

"I have nothing for you, man. Sorry."

Beastboy's hopes all went 'sploosh', and he gave him a cross look.

Cyborg ignored it, took a fork-full of the food, and was about to take a bite before he saw two oval-shaped eyes, extending from the the base of what looked like two long, long necks, and stared at it in alarm.

_"Hey.. buddy, don't eat me. Do I look like a shrimp to you? CANNIBAL!" _The food said in a low whisper, with a deep voice.

Cyborg let out a cry, and immediatly dropped the fork, letting the stuff splatter onto the table as he jumped back, and pointed at it while screaming, "IT'S ALIVE!"

Robin looked at him with a concerned expression, "You okay?"

"I think Cy has finally lost his marbles.." Beastboy added, scratching his head.

"I must agree with Beastboy. But, I will not help Cyborg find them. I have no idea where they rolled too.." Starfire said, frowning.

Raven gave her a cynical look, "Eh."

"That stuff called me a cannibal". Cyborg said with a deep shudder, stepping back and staring at it with wide eyes.

Robin sighed, a vein throbbing at his temple before he bent down, picked up a different fork and started to stir what was on the table, "See...? The food is certainly not a-"

_"Ow! That thing stings! I AM BEING STABBED TO DEATH! HELP HELP!"_

Robin dropped, "What the..?"

_"Yeah, you heard me, kid."_

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked, concern lining her face.

"... Back away slowly from the food.. it just talked to me".

"No!", Starfire cried, burying her face in her hands, "Robin is crazy!"

Beastboy jumped up and threw his fist in the air, "HAH! Told you Cyborg that it'd happen sooner or later! Pass over the money".

Cyborg sighed, reaching into his pocket(A/N: Does he even have a pocket? oO) and pulled out fifty dollars, handing it to Beastboy, "Sorry Robin.. I was rooting for you".

Raven rolled her eyes, "You are all pathetic". She bent down, picked up the fork and stirred it as well.

_"HEY! Spooky kid, get the hell outta my face! You need a breathmint, woman!"_

Raven blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Before her eyes took on a white glow, and the food parted and went oppisite sides, leaving a little slug-like creature remaining there. "Starfire.."

Starfire chuckled nervously, "That is an slug-anien. I must've placed him in the food when I cooked it!"

_"That's right, toots. And do you think I enjoy being food? NO, I don't!" _He then started to tremble.

"I am most sorry! It would've been horrible if I had cooked you!" Starfire said, and kneeled over, eyelashes still wet from the tears when she thought Robin had 'lost his marbles'.

_"NOO! Stay away! AWAY!" _He screamed.

Starfire moved her head closer to his so that she could hear him more clearly, and salty tears dripped from her eyelashes onto his skin.

_"NO! CURSES! I'M MELTING! MELTING!" _He shreiked, bubbles popping from his skin as he melted into a liquid green substance.

"... I think he died.." Raven said flatly.

"Oh no! I am a murderer! I killed the poor slug-anien!"

----

**End Author's Note:**

My goodness. :O That was the weirdest chapter I've ever typed up...

Hope it was at least slightly humorous, though. Oh, oh! And the romance is coming up very soon!

The chapters when the play the game 'spin-the-bottle' is dedicated to Cheese! They told me! Thank you cheese. :3

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. The Spinning Spazz

**Idle Time**

**Disclaimer:** I own.. nothing. -shakes metal cup- Money for a poor, hungry orphan?

Random person: -walks up- Hey! You aren't an orphan!

Me: THEY'RE ON TO ME! -runs away screaming and is never to be heard from again-

---

**Author's Note:**

Wow! I got a LOT of reviews! I'm surprised. :o Also, I'm SO sorry for the really, really late update. I expect lots of reviews, people! Oh! And if your as much of a BeastboyxRaven fan as I am, you should check out my new fanfiction, _Butterfly Kisses._ Please beware, though, it's designed as a tear-jerker. I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd R&R on it! (:

Oh! I also have something that I know you will all enjoy. :D I have another _plot_ to go with the story. x) This chapter is going to be a bit intense, but I will lighten the tension though.

In this chapter, they begin with the playing of the game... "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Yep. The moment you've _all _been waiting for. :)

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

---

"He was a creepy slug-thing, anyway". Beastboy said with a shrug, before Starfire shot him a cross look, but he only shrugged his shoulders again.

"I'm leaving". Raven said in her monotone, silently darting for her room before Cyborg grabbed her by the hood of her cloak.

"Uh-uh! You ain't goin' anywhere, Raven. We still have a game to play". He told her, and jerked her back, sitting her down on the couch.

"You aren't the boss of me, Cyborg". Raven hissed, standing up.

"No, but.." He bent down and whispered something in her ear. Raven's face fell into an even paler state, and she glared icy daggers at him. "You wouldn't dare".

"Oh? Hey, guys! I found Raven't diary and--"

"Fine.. I'll stay.." Raven said quickly, throwing a black aura over his mouth, causing him to only mumble incoherent sounding words.

"Cyborg."

He sighed, and the black strip of magic disappeared, then gave her a nod. "Okay, I won't tell".

"Good. Let's finish this, so I can get back to reading my books".

"You mean romance novels?" Beastboy asked with a smirk.

Raven looked slightly flustered. "Hah. Don't make me laugh."

"I doubt that's possible", He said with a sigh, "Your too dry to catch good jokes."

"_Good_ jokes?" Raven scoffed, "I catch the _'good'_ jokes, Beastboy. Not the horrible ones that you tell". She said in a low tone of voice, before a black sweep of her powers knocked Beastboy off his feet and he glared at her angrily as a short laugh left her pale lips.

"Hey, look, Raven swept Beastboy off his feet". Cyborg said with a laugh, and Robin laughed along with him.

"I don't get it. There was no broom in my view". Starfire said with a frown.

Cyborg and Robin stopped laughing and sweatdropped.

"Again. Off. Topic". Beastboy growled, getting to his feet and brushing the dust particles from his clothing before sighing and sitting down. "Continue. Cyborg, your turn!"

Cyborg looked at all of the titans before stopping at Robin and smiling, "Truth, or dare?"

After seeing the previous dares, Robin was surely smart enough to take truth. "Truth".

"Chicken, I see?"

"No! I just want to do a truth, for once!"

"Okay, thennn. If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

Raven gagged, "Oh, gross question Cyborg. Are you watching that stupid TV show again, _'Truth or dare: Reality based.' _Geez, Cyborg". She rolled her eyes.

"Y-no! I mean, why? That show's so stupid". He said indignantly, and ignored Raven's cynical look. "Just answer the question Robin".

Robin took a long minute to think. He already knew his answer. None other than the red-haired beauty, Starfire(-Robin and Raven fans leave-), but, he couldn't tell them that! Not with Starfire sitting right there!

Beastboy got to his knees and sat behind Starfire, pointing to her, making it obvious for Robin to just say Starfire. All titans(except for Starfire) stared at Beastboy, because he was making it way too obvious, which caused Robin to get tongue tied and frusterated. "Beastboy!"

Starfire shreiked, Cyborg laughed, and both Beastboy and Raven looked horrified.

"OH GROSS!" Beastboy shouted, gagging, "I am not gonna plant one on your lips, ROBIN!" He growled, hopping up and pointing at him.

Robin turned red, "I-no, I don't mean Beastboy! HE CONFUSED ME!" He shouted, jumping up and pointing at Beastboy.

Starfire stared at Robin. "I hope your just confused, friend. Your scaring me at this moment".

"Guys.--" Raven said quietly.

"I don't wanna kiss Beastboy, Star! I wouldn't do it for a million dollars!"

"Guys.."

"Idiotic Beastboy confused me, Starfire". Robin continued, ignoring Raven.

"IDIOTIC?! You don't even know how to spell that!" Beastboy yelled.

"Hah! Like you do?" Robin retorted.

"Id...ee..o..t..i...k".

"..."

"GUYS!" Raven shouted, the room shaking.

"What?"

"Let's forget that ever happened. Okay?"

"Deal". The rest of the titans said with a nod of their heads.

"Okay, I'll tell you". Robin said, a sly look creeping onto his face as he took a gulp from his bottle of water, and while he drank it, said, "Mrmrmr Staahfeh".

Starfire placed her hands on her hips, "Is that Beastboy's real name?"

"Starfire, forget. it." Beastboy hissed through clenched teeth.

"And no it's not Starfire. His real name is Garfield." Raven said with a smirk.

"Oh. Sorry then." She said, "Then who just IS this Staafeh?"

Cyborg jumped up, "I know! It's S-" He shouted, before Robin tackled him.

----

**8:35pm**

"There. I did my dare". Robin said with a long sigh. "My turn's over."

"Starfire's turn! Okay, Robin truth or dare her". Beastboy said with a grin.

All of the titans eyes snapped to Robin intently, and everyone one of them looked at him with an awkard look on their face.

"..Okay..." Robin said, raising an eyebrow, before looking over at Starfire, "Uh, truth or dare?"

"I shall pick truth, friend Robin, since almost everyone else picked dare".

"Alright. Hmm. Uh, what's your favorite color?" He asked and winced as Cyborg and Beastboy's mouths dropped.

"What!" Cyborg and Beastboy shouted in union.

"Yo, what was that?" Cyborg asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, seriously, dude. I mean... you wasted the question.." Beastboy agreed with a slow nod and a cross of his arms.

"I couldn't think of a question. And besides, why bother?"

"..."

Beastboy shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Robin, "You disgust me".

Starfire smiled, "I think it is a most glorious question! My favorite color is orange, Robin". She said with her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face.

"Okay, game over. Later, guys". Raven said, jumping up and grabbing her book, and trying to slip past them unnoticed.

"Raven!" Cyborg growled angrily, grabbing Raven by the hood of her cloak and yanking her backwards. "You can't keep ditching us."

Raven let out a deep breath, before turning to Cyborg with a look of anger, "Look. I played the game. I did the dare. I took the dare. And I watched the truths _and_ the dares. I can do what I _want_ now". She hissed in a low tone of voice, eyes taking on a bright red glow, two more eyes sprouting from her forehead.

Cyborg let go of her hood and frowned, "Aw, Raven, _c'mon_! We're all friends, right?"

"Yes, of course. But that doesn't mean I'll play some ignorant games with a bunch of ignorant friends".

"Please, Raven? What's the harm in playing innocent kid games?" Beastboy asked with a puppy dog pout, and enlarged shiny eyes.

Raven stared at Beastboy with a look of ice, "_Innocent_? You call having me wear a freakin' dress with all that makeup and crap _innocent_?" She asked in a hiss, eyes glowing brighter. "Oh, really? Let's play a game of pure innocence. How about a fight between kids?" She snapped angrily, lunging at him.

"GRAB HER!" Robin shouted, and all the titans excluding Raven and Beastboy began yelling and pounced on top of Raven.

"LET ME GO!" Raven screamed, a demonic look crossing her face as black began to engulf her.

"I'm sorry Raven, but.." Beastboy said softly, and raised a chair above his head, then _BAM!_ All black.

---------

Raven's amythest eyes slowly opened, and her eyes adjusted to the light, erasing the blur from her vision. She sat up and rubbed her head, "Oh.. what happened?"

"Beastboy knocked you out." Robin said casually.

"Yes, friend. You had become angry and quite frightening, so Beastboy sent you to the land of dreams for short while."

"He hit me on the head? .. Uh.. Why?"

"You were out of control, Raven". Cyborg said, leaning against the wall and frowning. "Don't you remember?"

"No." Raven said and shook her head. "Anyway, whatever. Where is that little gremlin, anyhow?"

"He went to his room..." Robin said.

Starfire nodded, "Oh yes. He said something about hitting you on the head so hard that your brains probably came out of your ears".

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah. My brain cells are definately killed".

Starfire gasped slightly, "Who killed them?" She asked, eyes growing large and worried.

"That evil chair". Raven said sarcastically, and stood up, groaning as pain pulsed throughout her temples.

"That chair should be imprisoned.."

"Starfire, I was being sarcastic".

"Oh.. I see. Sorry!" Starfire said and sweatdropped.

"Yeah.. I'm going to go see Beastboy for a moment, alright? He needs to know he didn't know my brain out".

"And that the chair didn't do it either". Starfire said with a smile.

"Yeah, that too. Be back in a little bit". Raven said, and pulled her hood over her head, slowly walked towards the hall and fading into blackness. She walked a ways down until she came to Beastboy's room.

_'tap, tap, tap'_

Beastboy sighed and stood up, going to the door and opening it all the way. His eyes widened in both joy and surprise, "Hey! Your awake!"

"Yeah, I am." Raven said dully, staring at him from beneath her hood.

"Wow.. you were really freaking out back there, and--"

"I'm sorry". Raven said in a hurried, flat, soft tone of voice.

"A-whaa?" Beastboy's mouth dropped, as he blinked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Raven said in a slightly louder, but still quiet and slow tone of voice.

"No, I mean, whaa? As in.. 'your not the kind of person who apologizes for that kind of thing' whaa".

"Shut up, Beastboy. Take the apology and write it in your brainless head now, because I'm not repeating it".

"Ow".

Raven stood still and continued to look him in the eyes. "That's all". She said and began turning around, when Beastboy put a hand on her shoulder. Raven's eyes went slightly wider as she felt her cheeks getting a bit flushed.

"Raven?"

"... What?" She said in the coldest voice she could muster. _He's not going to get comfortable when talking to me..._ She thought firmly, before frowning, wondering where that little voice came from.

**In her mind**

"OOH! Fluffy moment!" Happy said with a giggle. "She should totally kiss him like, right now. That's what _always_ happens".

"Only in the movies, Happy". Knowledge said matter-of-factly, "Anyone with a sense of knowledge would know _that_".

Timid shook, "Uh-oh.. what if... what if he slaps her?"

"Yeah." Brave said, before grinning, "Or the other way around... AWESOME! Animal anger!"

Anger rolled her eyes, "Shut up Brave before I come over there and slap you myself."

"Your so sadistic."

"So what? Your such a moron that leaps into battle without a thought in your brain".

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face, hothead".

"Fine", Anger stood up and walked over to Brave with a demonic, somewhat sadistic smirk on her face, "Your such a moron that leaps into battle without a thought in your brain".

"Shut up, you bitch!"

Anger's eyes went in a firey red glow, "Make me, witch".

"CATFIGHT!" Happy said with a childish smile.

"Both of you stop it! This is illogical!" Knowledge yelled.

"So what? We're emotions fighting in a chick's brain... _that's_ illogical!" Anger said with a scoff.

"No it's not! Everyone has emotions." Knowledge said indignantly.

"Yeah. But are they all seperate people-emotions that want to kill each other?"

"Y-no, I.. I don't know..." Knowledge said before her eyes got big and scared, "I don't know! There has to be an explanation! Everything I've read, everything I've seen, everything that's been proved logical-- there has to be something... something!" She said, and pulled out her hair, eye twitching.

"Whoa. Knowledge has gone wacky again..." Lazy said with a yawn, eyes halfway closed.

"Better hit the books!" Happy suggested to Knowledge with a bright smile.

Knowledge grabbed a book and laughed crazily, hitting the cover with the palm of her hand, and sitting down on the ground, hitting it over and over again.

"... Okay..."

-----

"Are you alright? You seem kind of out of it". Beastboy finished.

Raven shook off all of her thoughts, "I'm fine." She said cooly, and sighed, "Why?"

Beastboy removed his hand and smiled wearily, "Nothing."

Raven sighed and closed her eyes, opening them and hovering off the ground, flying back to the living room while Beastboy followed.

"Hello! You both were gone for such a long time". Starfire said, frowning slightly.

"It was 7 minutes, Starfire..." Cyborg said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was awhile". Beastboy said with a grin.

Raven grabbed her book and slowly made her way towards the hallway, before Robin stood in front of her. "Now what?" She asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"We can't let you out of our sight, Raven. I'm sorry, but you keep losing control."

Raven gritted her teeth and shut her eyes, opening her amythest orbs as they lit up in a red glow, "I have _perfect_ control". She said with a fake smile, teeth being ground as she said it.

Robin shook his head, "No. We need to keep an eye on you Raven".

"Then carve out your eye, Robin, and let me go." Raven said in a slight yell, anger defining her features as her eyes kept their frightening glow.

The room was struck with a dead silence as each of the titan's faces were lined with a little fear.

"Raven...?" Beastboy said softly, moving towards Raven slowly, before raising a hand to put on her shoulder.

Raven's gaze immediatly snapped to Beastboy, "Don't touch me, Beastboy." Raven hissed, and Beastboy backed away slowly.

"Alright... Raven? Are you okay..?"

Raven's eyes stopped glowing, and returned to their purple shade of color, "I'm fine". She said with a sigh, and sat down on the couch.

After a few more minutes, Beastboy finally broke the tension, "Hey! I have a dare for everyone..." He said with an impish grin, and a dark expression.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, please tell!" Starfire said eagerly.

"I dare all of us in here too play..." He then paused for a dramatic effect.

Raven groaned, "Oh boy".

"Spin The Bottle!" He finished with a bright smile.

Robin suddenly sweated a little bit and smiled nervously, "S-spin the bottle?" He asked, face a bit flushed.

"Yeah..." Beastboy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds most intriguing. How do you play?" Starfire asked.

"You spin the bottle, and whoever the tip of it ends on, you... kiss them!"

Starfire gasped, "Kiss them? Really?"

"Yep. But I'm going to tweak the rules a bit".

"How so?"

"Well, I mean, if I spun it and it landed on Cyborg or something, I would _not ever_

kiss him. That would just be gross..." He then made a disgusted face, which caused Raven to giggle a highpitched giggle.

All of the titans looked over at Raven with a pale, amused, odd look. "Okay.. that was weird.." Cyborg said, blinking.

"Oh... uhmm..." Starfire said, afraid that if she commented, she would harm her friend's feelings.

Beastboy looked at Raven with a frown and pointed at her, "Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Raven?"

Raven groaned and shook her head, "My name is really Frances and I'm an alien from outer space."

"..."

"Ugh. Who do you think I am, you idiot? Don't you know me at _all_?"

"..That's definately Raven". Cyborg said and yawned.

"You know, I'm not sure anymore Raven. From the way you've been acting and all". He said with concern all over his face.

Raven felt a rise of anger surging inside, but she held it within and merely looked at him with a straight face.

"..."

"Anyway, the rules of the game.." Beastboy said and smiled, looking at the rest of his teamates.

----

Wow. Super long chapter. It wasn't very humorous, it was mainly hints to the upcoming events...

Well, good news. I'm going to start giving you hints of the upcoming chapters from now on, alright?

They'll be in italic, and will be a part from the next chapter. :)

_The bottle spun and the tips of it's glass landed on the dark mistress. His eyes widened and he sent a sheepish grin at her. "Heh... looks like--" His words were cut off as a scream peirced the air. The coldness of the scream shook the room, and each of the titans stopped moving completely. Raven was the one who screamed._

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Venvey

**Idle Time**

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that I have ownership over is my Teentitan action figures. And now, barely even _that_ thanks to my dog Izzy. T.T It's the sad fact of life when you own a canine.

---

**Author's Note:**

Hehe, yay! New chapter! This chapter is going to be _very_ intense, but I **promise** to put humor back in the story very soon. It may also be a bit horror filled, but that was my plan for the story, but this is based on mainly the emotions, so that's why it's not going to be very funny this chapter.(Read on, and you'll understand my point) But I'd appreciate it **_VERY_** much if you could give me some ideas and suggestions. :)

Yes, it will be a tad bit short, and I apologize for that. Gomennesai.

Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update.. That's my new theory to see if I get more reviews this time. xD

(If you guys give me at _least_ ten reviews in less than two days, I swear I'll put up a new chapter really quick!)

Yay! A bribe:)

Anyway, enjoy, kiddos! n.n

---

"So that's the rules?" Cyborg asked, and nodded, "Hmm.. I can agree to that, I guess".

"Eh, me too". Robin agreed, shrugging.

Starfire smiled, but it soon quickly turned to a blank look, "Please, if it spins and lands on you Beastboy, do I _have_ to proceed in the act of showing affection by kissing you?"

Beastboy suddenly realized the stark truth; she was indeed a girl, and if the tips of it happened to land on him, or the other way around, he would have to kiss her. Which made him nearly break out in a shudder since he pretty much considered her an older sister.

Robin turned red with anger, his brows knitting together, "I don't think we should play Starfire. This game is pointless, anyway". He said, grabbing her by the wrist, and trying to drag her over to the couch.

Starfire blinked, and frowned, pulling away from him, "I appreciate your concern, Robin, but I would like to play this game. I want to see how it works."

Robin frowned, "No". He said stubbornly.

"Then you may go to your room and proceed with your moping, friend Robin".

Robin groaned, and sat down next to Cyborg, arms folded over each other.

Cyborg looked at Robin and wigged his eyebrows, "Hey, man, maybe you'll get lucky, huh?" A grin stretched about his lips as he had a twinkle in his one human eye.

Robin turned beet red, "Shut up!" He growled, frowning.

Starfire blinked, "Let us play, friends! Stop the fighting!"

All of the boys sighed and settled down.

"Shall I go first, friends?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side, her shiny long red hair falling over her shoulders.

"Sure." Beastboy said, giving her a thumbsup, and then sneaking in a wink at Robin, but Robin merely gritted his teeth in anger and embarrassment, wishing he could kill Beastboy and Cyborg at that very second.

She spun the bottle, watching the object circle with big eyes. "So very interesting.. the way your planet has gravity, it seems as if it will never stop spinning!" She said, before the bottle began to come to a halt, "Oh! It is stopping!"

The tip of the bottle landed on Robin, and she turned a shade of red, as did Robin. Cyborg and Beastboy elbowed each other, grinning like crazed maniacs. Raven smirked inside of her hood, her amythest eyes watching the couple intently, "Well, Starfire. Going to kiss him or not?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course.. That is the rules of the game." She said and took in a deep breath, moving closer to him, facing inches away. She raised her lips to them, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss, and then moved back, blushing a shade of red furiously. She turned to Raven, trying her best to hide her red face away from the rest of the titans, and took her seat back from across Robin.

"Whew. It is it hot in here, or what?" Cyborg asked, his grin stretching wider as Beastboy laughed at the teasing.

Robin shot him a glare, and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "So... who's next?"

Beastboy shot his hand up, smiling, "Ooh, me! Me!" He said, and Raven rolled her eyes. "Very mature, Beastboy". She drawled sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Go on Beastboy.."

"This game is so boring". Raven said in her usual monotone, eyes bored and halfway closed.

Beastboy grinned, and spun the bottle. The bottle spun and the tips of it's glass landed on the dark mistress. His eyes widened and he sent a sheepish grin at her. "Heh... looks like--" His words were cut off as a scream peirced the air. The coldness of the scream shook the room, and each of the titans stopped moving completely. Raven was the one who screamed.

"Raven!" Beastboy said as he jumped up and ran to her side. He lifted her hood to find that her pupils had gotten really small, and she was shaking uncontrollably, nearly falling off the couch from trembling so much.

**In Nevermore**

**"It's fun to watch you bleed,  
I like to hear you scream,  
It's fun to watch you bleed,  
And say the name of the one you need".**

---

"Beastboy". Raven said softly, her head being jerked back as she forced herself to not bite her tongue while her muscles went out of control.

"I'm here, Raven. I'm here".

"Quick... She's going into a convulsion!" Robin shouted, before the world faded to black.

**Back In Nevermore.**

"Aww. That's sooo cute!" Happy said with a big smile.

"I think it's disgusting and repulsive". Rude said, scrunching up her nose.

Anger huffed, "Hate to agree with idiot over there, but I find it pretty much the same. It angers me."

Timid looked about at the rest of the emotions, "Why do you suppose that she is hurting? She had better be careful.. because dying is scary." She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's what I would like to know.." Knowledge said with a sigh. She had gotten herself out of her crazy state, and returned to her normal know-it-all self.

Anger smirked, "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't even start." Knowledge said calmly, brows knitted together. "It's very strange how she went into a convulsion for no reason.. I think that there's something wrong here in Nevermore."

"Oh no, you think?" Rude retorted rudely, and then rolled her eyes, "_Duh_".

Knowledge ignored her comment, and pushed her glasses higher up on her nose, "Whatever it is that's wrong, it's taking control of her body, and either making her try to kill her friends, or kill herself. It's dangerous."

"Indeed, it is. Everyone knows it's one of the deadliest sins". A voice said softly, eerily, as footsteps clicked in the shadows, and a cloaked girl stepped out of the darkness, the dim light shining on her pale skin. Her lips twisted into a smile, as she pulled down her hood, face exact to Raven's.

Anger's face boiled with rage, "You!" She hissed, ready to snap and break the girl's neck.

Knowledge's eyes widened, and then narrowed, "We threw you away long ago after Terra was gone. What're you doing back here?"

She smirked, her lips growing into an even bigger grin, "Well, you should know. You can't get rid of _me_". She said, leaning against a crooked tree, fingers tracing along it's dead limbs as another pair of eyes sprouted from her forehead.

Anger smirked, "And you think we're going to take that for an answer? Hah! You are wrong. I'll murder you before you'll mess with Raven's head again".

"Aww, protective little emotions!" She taunted, laughing evily and throwing her head back as she did, "I am not only Envy, but I am also Evil. See, after the fight with Trigon when the evil side of her was thrown out, along with me, we met. And merged to create a powerful emotion, powerful enough to take over your precious little witch." She pursed her lip, and raised a finger to them, "I control Raven's every action, her every thought, her every word. She's **mine** and there's nothing you can do to stop me".

"So... If you and Evil merged, your now like, Venvey or something.." Lazy said slowly.

Anger scoffed, "Why am I trapped here with so many idiots? Anyway, prepare to die Envy!" She said with a growl, and dove at Envy, two more eyes glowing on her forehead as rage bore into her being.

Lazy yawned, and sighed, her eyes glazed, "I don't really feel like fighting". She said, and walked away, leaving the scene.

Envy smirked, "Exactly what I want, you pathetic fool. Attack me with all you've got!" She said, her hand taking on a purple red glow as she clasped her slender tapered fingers around Anger's arm, letting the glow completely engulf the limb that she was holding onto. "Keep pouring out your rage, Anger!" She shouted, the ground around her glowing in a ring.

Anger screamed out of rage, and yanked her arm back, despite the pain. She fell backwards onto the ground as the glowing disappeared. Her eyes slowly began to open before she heard Happy scream in terror, and she sat up, before her pupils grew large. Her arm had been torn off, blood slapped all over the ground, covering it in a red pool. Now it was her turn to scream.

Envy's face had spots of blood all over. Anger's blood. She licked her lips, her tongue tasting the coppery taste that revived her senses. "You see..." She said softly, panting heavily, "I am not just Envy anymore; I am also Evil. I am a demon. You pitiful emotions can't seem to understand that I'm not limited by mercy, or morals. Every little evil thought that ever entered Raven's mind is now reality; every thought that she threw away because it was the thoughts of a demon is now _real_. This isn't fantasy land anymore, kiddies. It's real. And one by one, I'm going to deprive you of your flesh, and devour your blood. So... ready to die yet?"

---

Raven could feel the pain that Anger felt, and she screamed, thrashing about, her arms and legs flailing. Arms wrapped themselves around her, and she found herself sitting in her bedroom, Beastboy sitting beside her with his arms around her. "It's okay Raven! It's okay!" He said soothingly. "Your arm is still here. It's still here Raven".

Raven breathed heavily, and she found herself comfortable, but turning red at the same time when she realized she was being cradled by Beastboy. She moaned and pushed him away, putting on a fake act of anger, "Stop it Beastboy." She snapped, "Of course my arm is still here, you idiot".

"Hello to you too, sleeping beauty". He said sarcastically and then smiled at her, before it faded, "You okay, now? You went into this freaky convulsion thing".

Raven frowned, "I'm fine, and I don't need you to be here cradling me as if I'm a child. I can handle my own problems".

His brows furrowed as he frowned deeply, "I was just worried. Sorry for being a friend". He grumbled, and walked out of her room.

"How is she doing?" Robin asked, arms folding over his chest as Beastboy stormed past him.

Beastboy snorted, "She's great. Bitchy as ever".

"Then she's back to normal... for now".

---

**End Author's Note:**

Wooo. What'd I tell you? x) Anyway, leave me a review and I'll smile big time.

Tell me what you think of the plotline so far, too..  
Remember, suggestions appreciated!

Thanks, and hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	6. Faking Raven

**Idle Time**

**Disclaimer:** How many times must I explain it? I. do. not. own. TeenTitans.

---

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the last chapter, everyone, but I had to put it in there. And yeah, it changed from complete wild humor to serious, sober moments, but please, please deal with me here. I _had_ to put that chapter in there.. so you could see the plotline more clearly, of course!

Anyway, this chapter will once again be filled with humor. May not be the best of humor considering my life's going 'plooffftt' right now, but it will have humor. So if you have _ANY_ ideas, send them to me in a PM or in a review.

Thanks, and hope you enjoy!

REVIEW!

---

Hours later, Raven's amythest eyes fluttered open as she sat up drowsily, yawning and stretching. She stood up groggily, and walked to her dresser, picking up a black-handled brush and quickly running it through her straight purple locks. Her eyes glazed and bored, she began turning back to her door before she noticed the mirror. Not just any mirror, but, _the mirror_. The one that lead to Nevermore. And it was cracked, a long thin narrow gash scarring it's crystal clear face. She raised an eyebrow in question and surprise. _How did my mirror break?_ She thought, before her eyes narrowed in anger, _Beastboy. He was in here earlier._ Angrily, she stormed out of her room and into the kitchen, met by a chorus of 'Morning', 'Hey', 'Hello, 'Greetings', and a gurgle from silky. Raven didn't bother to respond, but merely stalked straight towards Beastboy, anger pouring from her seemingly calm, dead eyes.

"Hey! Your feeling better!" Beastboy said with a wide grin, and gave her a thumbsup, "We were kinda worried about you for awhile there, Raven."

Raven's lips tipped into an odd smirk as she stopped and stood directly in front of Beastboy, her eyes burning into his.

Beastboy sweatdropped, raising his hands out in front of him, "Whoa... uh... personal space?"

"Personal space." Raven said, more of a statement than a question, and then smiled, "Personal space, right, Beastboy? I have a space that's personal. My room. And you were invading _my_ personal space. I have a right to invade your's, now".

Beastboy looked at her, suspicion outlining his face. He wigged his eyebrows, "Hey, what're you poking at, anyway?"

"My room. While I was asleep. _My mirror._ Ring any bells?"

Beastboy looked at her with confusion, "Sure, I was in your room to help but.." His eyes suddenly flashed with realization, "Hey, wait a minute! Are you accusing me of messing with your mirror?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was the one pretty much knocked out while you were creeping around my room."

"Whoa, back up there, Raven. I didn't touch your stupid mirror."

"My stupid mirror? Your so careless! How can you deny breaking it, you little coward?"

"Step off, Rae!"

"Admit to breaking my mirror, jerk."

"I didn't break your mirror!"

"You bastard! I know you did! Don't you realize how important that mirror is? If it's broken, really, really _bad_ things can happen!"

"Of course I know that! Cyborg and I went inside your creepy mind with your creepy emotions and battled your creepy Dad!"

Raven's eyes flared with anger, but her face showed shock by his words. "I see." She said, and turned around, walking back to her room.

Robin sent Beastboy an angry glare, "You went too far there, Beastboy".

"Who cares? I tried to help her, and all she did was scream at me. Then she thinks I break her mirror." He muttered angrily, and shook his head.

Cyborg shook his head sadly, "Man, you were really harsh back there".

Beastboy shrugged, "Well, someone needed to tell her sometime."

Starfire had been quiet, her head hanging low, "But, friend Beastboy.. you have hurt her feelings."

Beastboy didn't reply.

---

Raven opened her door, and then closed it behind her, pulling her hood off of her face, and rubbing the tears that were burning her eyes. She cursed under her breath, and sat down on the floor, candles going alight. She began to close her eyes to begin her meditation, but stopped once she saw a shadow in a dark corner of her room. She immediatly jumped to her feet, "Reveal yourself. Or I will kill you." She hissed, voice low and menacing.

The figure stepped out of the darkness, wrapped in a colorful cloak, glazed bored eyes peeking out from behind the shroud of shadow hiding it's face.

"You!" Raven sputtered, before raising an eyebrow, "Rude. What're you doing here?" She asked lamely. _I don't have time to waste on this emotion.. I need to figure out who broke my mirror._ She then blinked. Duh. Of course, Rude must've done it in order to come out. _That's odd. My emotions aren't strong enough to break the mirror to Nevermore._

"Hi, Raven". The emotion said with a yawn before plopping down in a chair and kicking her legs up, eyes drooping and bored.

"Your purpose?"

"Oh yeah. Envy."

"..."

"Envy came back. She wants to take over your body. And, she wants to kill you."

"... Great.." Raven drawled, folding her arms over each other with a long sigh, "How do you know this? Has she revealed herself to you yet? And I thought that I kicked her out."

"You did, but she merged with evil and yeah, she did reveal herself. She ripped off Anger's arm."

Raven closed her eyes and held her breath, just thinking on what to do. If Envy was back to kill her, how was she to protect herself when the emotion was doing it from the inside? And if that wasn't bad enough, she had merged with Evil. That made it even worse.

Rude yawned again, "Raven?"

Raven's eyes opened slowly as she turned her head to look at her.

".. Uhm. You'd better breathe now."

Raven let out a long 'whoosh' of air and nodded, "Oh yeah. What about the other emotions? Are they dead yet?"

Rude shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I left before I had a chance to see."

Raven glared at her. A glare that said, 'Rude! Why didn't you see? That would make it so much easier.'

As if understanding her glare, Rude shrugged again, "I wanted to take a nap!" She protested, and threw her arms up.

Raven rubbed her temples and sighed, "Alright.. go back to Nevermore, now, and tell me what's going on".

Rude smiled sheepishly, eyes averting to the ground, "That's just the thing. I can't go back. The mirror won't let me".

Raven's mouth turned into the shape of an 'O', "Oh. Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't let the other titans know about this.."

"Why not?"

Raven sighed deeply, and turned towards Rude, "Because!" She growled angrily, before softening her tone a tad bit, "Because, I just can't."

Rude rolled her eyes, "Oh, that makes sense".

"What do you know, Rude? You don't even exist". Raven snapped.

"Then what're you doing arguing with a non-existing emotion?"

"Whatever". Raven grumbled, "I can't just hide you in my closet forever."

"Hey, that would work for me. Just as long as I get a TV, some food, and a pillow, I'm good."

"Sure." Raven retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Great. It's a plan, then!" Rude said happily.

"I was being sarcastic, moron."

"_Oh._"

"Yeah. I'll just.. keep you in here for awhile, alright? Don't leave my room." She said, and then turned to the door, "I'm going out for awhile. Just stay here and don't leave. Got it?"

"Got it, Mom." The emotion said rudely with a roll of her eyes.

Raven cursed again under her breath, and left the room. Rude listened to Raven's footsteps as they faded, and lamely got to her feet, her dark eyes searching the room. "Nothing to do here", She told herself and then smiled slightly, "If Raven's gone... I can leave. I mean, I _could_ pass for her". She said, and trotted over to Raven's closet and pulled on one of Raven's navy blue cloaks, then headed for the door.

Soon, Rude was at the kitchen, trying to put on her best 'leave me alone' face, and hovered over to the refridgerator, pulling out the jug of milk.

Starfire soon floated over to the kitchen, a smile stitching on her lips, "Raven! You are well again! Did Beastboy harm your feelings?"

Rude turned to face Starfire, puzzled by the question. "No.. I'm okay." She said quietly, and then poured herself a glass of milk. Soon afterwards, she poured tons of chocolate into it and stirred the liquid with a spoon.

Starfire simply just stared at Rude, her big green eyes confused and showing worry.

Rude sighed and turned to Starfire, "What?"

"I did not know you drank the chocolate of milk, friend. Surely, your not well."

"I'm fine! And I love chocolate milk, Starfire."

"You said it was for brainless idiots who just hyped themselves up on it because they were underage for drinking.. remember?"

Rude stared at Starfire and thought, _Whoa. And I thought **I** had problems. Raven seriously has got some.. _She put on a blancant stare before pretending like she had no clue what she was talking about, "Me? I never said that. Maybe it was Beastboy."

"Beastboy doesn't drink the dairy products because they come from cows, or something like that. He's a vegetable, remember?"

Rude snickered, "Vegetarian, you mean?"

"Yes, but he's green, so he looks like broccoli, I think."

"Hey!" Another voice cried, and Beastboy stepped into the room, raising an eyebrow. "I heard that. I don't look like broccoli!"

Rude yawned, "If you were orange, you'd look like a carrot." She said and turned, glass of chocolate milk in hand as she headed for the couch.

---

Rude sat down on the couch - Well, more like _threw_ herself on the couch, which caused Robin(Since he was sitting on the couch as well) to bounce up.

"Whoa!" Robin shouted as he bounced up and then landed back on the couch. He turned to look at Rude through his mask, and raised an eyebrow, "Very graceful. Did Beastboy's words affect your mood, or something, Raven?"

Rude began to chug down the glass of milk. It was all over the top of her mouth, giving her 'le milk moustache', before she smiled at him beneath the caked chocolate milk, "No way. I'm great."

Robin eyed her, before eyeing the nearly empty tall glass of chocolate milk, "Uh-huh." He said, tone disbelieving, "I see. Since when did you drink chocolate milk?"

Rude snorted, "Since always." She said, and then drank the last bit of it, then burped rather loudly. Remembering that Raven was always polite, and graceful, she put her hand to her mouth and said, "Oop. Excuse me."

Robin stared at Raven in both disbelief and shock. "I think you had better get some rest. Go on, I'll... cancel your training practice for today, alright?"

Rude laughed, "Sure, fine by me!" She said and stood up, walking towards the hallway that lead to her room.

Robin shook his head and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "What's wrong with Raven? She's acting so.. odd."

---

Beastboy sighed deeply. His previous words were eating at him, and he knew he had to go apologize to her and tell Raven he was sorry, and that he meant nothing that he said.

'_Of course I know that! Cyborg and I went inside your creepy mind with your creepy emotions and battled your creepy Dad_!'

'_Argh! Stop plaguing me you stupid thoughts! I'm going, I'm going!_' He yelled in his mind, padding down the hallway before stopping at the door. He was just about to knock, when he heard Raven's voice yelling.

"I told you! You didn't listen! I told you not to leave!"

Beastboy raised an eyebrow. '_Man, Raven's sicker than I thought. She really needs to take some medicine or something._'

"What about Beastboy? What _if_ he had suspected? Why should I care, anyway? He hates me, nontheless. I hate Beastboy, and I don't need you telling me differently."

Beastboy, completely shocked and horrified at the dark girl's words, turned away from the door. He felt and urge to cry, and scream, but merely held it in. '_She _hates_ me_?' He thought sadly, before his eyebrows knitted together and he immediatly walked to his room.

---

Rude smirked, "You don't hate him."

"You don't know what I feel." Raven growled, "You shouldn't have left my room while I was gone. I told you to stay here."

"So? I'm _Rude_. Are you so ignorant that you can't figure it out? I don't listen to anything _anyone_ says."

Raven rolled her eyes, before glaring at her menacingly, "I see. You'll listen to me if I threaten to throw you into a dark, swirling abyss, won't you?"

Rude shrugged, then raised her eyebrows challengingly, "I don't know. Would I?" She asked rudely, crossing her arms over each other.

Raven's lips twisted into a scowl, rage spreading throughout her features, but didn't reply.

Rude chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't do that, anyway. And I know you _loo-ooove_ Beastboy, so don't even try to lie to me."

"I don't love Beastboy." Raven growled, her voice dry and cracking.

"You treat him more harshly than everyone else."

"That just means I dislike him more than everyone else."

"Sure, maybe coming from a normal person, yeah, but not when it comes from you, Raven."

"Shut up."

"Make me".

Raven nearly screamed in frustration, but kept her shreik inside and merely frowned, "I'm going to the living room to read a book. Now, for the last time, _stay here_."

"Fine, Mom."

"You'd better quit that."

"Or what? You'll ground me?"

"Well, then. Consider yourself grounded".

----

Raven stalked over to the couch, picked up the book that she was previously reading, and harshly turned to page she had been on before, nearly ripping the paper.

Cyborg came over to Raven and sat down next to her, his one human eye searching her's, "Hey.. You okay?"

"Never better", Raven snapped, not bothering to look up at him.

He sighed, "Whatever's wrong, you know you can tell me."

Raven huffed and rolled her eyes, but didn't say a word.

"Is it Beastboy? Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Someone else?"

"Look", Raven said, and raised her eyes to him, "I don't need you, and I don't need anyone else."

Cyborg frowned, and grabbed Raven's shoulders, staring at her hard, "No, _you_ look. Who am I? What am I?"

"That's a preposterous question, Cyborg", Raven replied stonily, trying to squirm out from beneath his grip.

"Answer me."

"Your Cyborg, and your a.. cyborg. Let me go now. I answered you."

"Wrong answers, Rae." Cyborg said softly, "Who am I? What am I?"

"I answered you."

"Answer me again."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no". Raven said, and finally got out from beneath his stirdy grip.

Cyborg shook his head sadly, "Your like my little sister Raven. I'm your friend. I'm always here for you if you need to talk."

"I'll remember that, Cyborg."

"Better not forget, sis."

"Don't call me that."

"Sissy?"

"That's even worse".

Cyborg grinned, but a weary grin, "Alright, sissy. I'm off to work on my baby!" He chirped, before looking at her, "Do we have any bacon?"

Raven shrugged, "I think we're out."

"Dang. I'll have to go to the store later. Wanna come?"

Raven shrugged again, but didn't reply.

Cyborg had just turned his back away from her to head off to the garage, when Raven noticed an orange blur go rushing by the kitchen door. Her eyes widened and she immediatly tapped Cyborg's shoulder, "Cyborg! I.. uh.. want to talk now?"

"Changed your mind already?" He asked in disbelief, before nodding, "Sure, anytime."

"Great. It's about.. the... bacon." She said with a fake smile, her right eye twitching.

"What happened to it?" Cyborg asked, eyes growing in anger, "Did Beastboy hide it again? Argh! I can't believe he would do that!"

Raven quickly shook her head, "No. I did it."

"You hid it?"

Raven replied before even thinking, "I... ate it." She shook her head with fake apologetic motion, "Yes, it was me, unfortunately. I just can't control myself when it comes to bacon."

Cyborg stared at her for a long time. "Okay..."

"I know". Raven croaked, feeling like a complete imbecile fro her words. "Well, I've got to go!" She said and dashed off towards the kitchen.

---

**End Author's Note:**

Wow. That was a really long chapter. Anyway, tell me if you liked it or not..

I apologize that the humor wasn't that great.

Hope you enjoyed it nontheless. n.n

_**REVIEW.**_

Or.. Cyborg won't get any more bacon, and he'll go crazy.


End file.
